I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to authorizing communications over a licensed spectrum.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and to transfer information regardless of where a user is located (inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). For example, voice, data, video and so forth can be provided through wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For instance, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless communication networks are established through a device communicating with a base station or access point. The access point covers a geographic range or cell and, as the device is operated, the device can be moved in and out of these geographic cells.
A network can also be constructed utilizing solely peer-to-peer devices without utilizing access points or the network can include both access points and peer-to-peer devices. These types of networks are sometimes referred to as ad hoc networks. Ad hoc networks can be self-configuring whereby when a device (or access point) receives communication from another device, the other device is added to the network. As devices leave the area, they are dynamically removed from the network. Thus, the topography of the network can be constantly changing.
Ad-hoc networks enable communication devices to transmit and/or receive information while on the move. Communication is established using the spectrum, which is a valuable, limited resource comprising a broad range of electromagnetic radio frequencies utilized in the transmission of multiple types of data. Ad-hoc networks may be communicatively coupled to other public or private networks, for example through wired and/or wireless access points, in order to enable the transfer of information to and from a device. Such ad-hoc networks typically include a multitude of devices communicating in a peer-to-peer manner. Ad-hoc networks may also include beacon points that emit strong signals to facilitate peer-to-peer communication amongst devices. For example, emitted beacons can contain timing information to aid in timing synchronization of such devices. These beacon points are positioned to provide wide area coverage as the device travels within and across different coverage areas.
If a communication system does not require operator-owned access points but utilizes a licensed spectrum belonging to a spectrum owner/licensee/provider, only authorized devices should be enabled to use the spectrum. In order for the spectrum owner/licensee to be reimbursed for the spectrum license fees, authorization for the spectrum is granted for devices associated with users or organizations that possess a business relationship with the spectrum provider or a broker representative thereof.
Thus, the spectrum provider can control use of its spectrum by employing an authorization server, which is a core network node or set of nodes that communicate with devices on a timeline or upon events as prescribed by user service agreements or by spectrum provider administration, in order to authenticate and authorize the devices to utilize the spectrum according to their service agreements.
Associated with ad-hoc communication using the spectrum is a series of configuration parameters necessary to properly make use of such links. These parameters are Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, upper-layer or network-layer identifiers, service identifiers, and the like. Misconfiguration of these parameters can result in security breaches. For example if a (misbehaving) device is able to utilize an IP address belonging to another network node as if that (stolen) IP address belongs to the misbehaving device, peers communicating with the misbehaving device may inadvertently cause data traffic intended for the network node to be redirected to the misbehaving device.